Sheryl
Sheryl Descoteaux is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. She is a female Standard Poodle. She is the sister of Jaune and a new Valkyrie Pilot and Stunt Pilot. She is not a member of the PAW Patrol. Normal Appearance Sheryl is a female Standard Poodle with the same seafoam green eyes as her brother. She typically wears a bow on her ear with the French colors, red, blue, and white. She is shorter than Jaune, and bears the same fine grooming that he does. Anthro Appearance As an anthro and in Shadows of Camaraderie, ''Sheryl bears the same markings as an anthro. She wears a pair of goggles on her head, similar to Skye. She wears a pair of capris, shorts, or a black skirt, a light violet shirt and a white jacket that is usually only partially buttoned. She typically wears a short skirt and stockings. Sheryl Descoteaux was born into a wealthy family in France... As a pup who was thrust into the spotlight since birth, she became terrified of anything that moved. She was extremely introverted and very shy. She was afraid of people, afraid of other canines, and afraid of everything. Until Jaune made the vow to protect her... She gradually opened up to him and him alone. Her father gave her everything... Fancy clothes, jewelry, toys, and all the cozy luxuries of the rich life. For the first time in her life, Sheryl was happy. She had a loving brother who would protect and care for her. When Jaune was struck by lightning, Sheryl didn't know whether he would survive or not... She decided that if he were to die, she'd join him in death... Her mother, however, stopped her from going through with it when it seemed as if Jaune would die. When Jaune survived, she spent every waking moment with him. Each and every time he was struck by lightning, she was plunged into severe depression... When their mother passed away, she chose Jaune over their father, who had practically spoiled her and gave her everything. For the first time in her life, Sheryl felt confidence. Even though her father gave her everything, Jaune was the one who was always there for her. She and Jaune got two tickets to America, and they moved to Vertigo Hill, where Jaune took care of Sheryl as he became a Valkyrie. Sheryl wanted to follow in his footsteps. When she was finally old enough, is was during her initiation that the last thing Jaune wanted for Sheryl occurred... Sheryl is an extremely shy and introverted individual. When someone even tries to talk to her, she freezes and closes up in her metaphorical shell. She refuses to talk to new people and often huddles up to her brother, Jaune. When Jaune isn't around, she's terrified of everyone. Jaune is her role model. Since she's so introverted, she has a great deal of trouble trying to make friends. She wanted to become a Valkyrie Pilot because she admired the way they help people and soar in the clouds, hoping to help herself open up. She also wanted to get over her fear of heights. That, and be close to Jaune. She has separation anxiety, and she's attached to Jaune. Fears - New People - Being Alone - Being separated from Jaune - Insanity - DEATHLY Acrophobic. Vehicle Since Sheryl is a new Valkyrie Pilot, she only has a jet pack. She does not yet have a Stunt Plane yet. Her jet pack wings are reminiscent of a bird's wings, with her colors being white and light purple. Family - Unnamed Father - Unnamed Mother (Deceased) - Jaune (Brother) Friends - Skye - Grisha - Cecilia - Ryder - Chase - Marshall - Rocky - Zuma - Rubble - Everest - Tracker - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Primavera - Frostbound - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra Hobbies - Reading - Drawing - Flower-Picking - Attending Seasonal Festivals - Flying (Sort-Of) Miscellaneous Facts * Sheryl's winged jet pack is an '''Albatross LV-128 Model', designed for speed and slicing. They were a birthday present from Jaune to Sheryl when she turned 16. * After she wakes up from her several months-long coma, Sheryl is intiated into the Valkyries, placed onto her brother Jaune's team. * Sheryl has a huge crush on another Valkyrie, a young German Short-haired Pointer named Käeden Wasservögel. * Sheryl's middle name is "Fleurette", which becomes the name of her firstborn daughter. * Her full name is Sheryl Fleurette Descoteaux. * She likes to call Käeden "Kay-Kay" sometimes. He hates when other people do it, but makes an exception for Sheryl. * Sheryl's mutation is called "Fulgur Viento". She shares this mutation with Jaune. * Like Jaune, she likes to eat blueberries straight from the plant. * When she was younger, Jaune made a doll for her. A plush poodle doll that she still carries with her today. * In her spare time, she watches figure skating competitions. * She, like her brother, learns to control her mutation so she is not a constant lightning rod. She learns how to tone down its effects, but cannot eliminate the fact that her body and Jaune's body can conduct electricity and emit winds. They will always live with the scars to remind them of their misfortune and immunity to what causes great pain. Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes None Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others - In The Sky Shadows of Camaraderie Sheryl.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Sheryl (Sketch) Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Valkyrie Category:Valkyries Category:Valkyrie Officers Category:Valkyrie Pilots